


I have a brother?

by unicornwings



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 17:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19361338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornwings/pseuds/unicornwings
Summary: During the reading of his father's will, robin locksley finds something out that will change his life forever. alt universe- modern setting.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first time i upload anything i'v written so there is a big chance that this turns out to be very bad. am not a writer after all. sorry in advance.  
> anyway, this is basically a rob finds out he has a brother but modern setting. this is not beta'd or proof read or anything because i don't know how any of that works..

"it was the Mr. Locksley's last wish that I read you his will and was very adamant that it be carried through completely. Am sorry for your loss Rob." Said his father's lawyer and a family friend, Willard Jones in one breath. Robin wasn't listening though, the news that his father had passed away while he was abroad shook him like nothing else ever did. He couldn't believe his father was gone. Just like that, he had no one. 

"To, robin, my son whom I love very dearly I Leave my firm, my estates, and my wealth to do with as he pleases."  Jones then paused but it seemed that he wasn't done yet. He kept looking from the paper, to rob, then back again. It confused robin, was there anything more that his father had left him, or was there something that he was hiding.

"On the condition of finding a boy with the name of will Scarlet. Your brother." The lawyer finally finished.

Robin blinked a few times, trying to wrap his head around the piece of news he had just received. 

"Excuse me?!" He finally asked. 

"Uh your father, Mr. Locksley was in a relationship with a woman some time ago, some time after your mother had passed. The result of that relationship was a boy named will." 

"What?!" 

"Your father didn't want you to know, scared that it would hurt your feelings. That you would reject him, and the relationship. "

"I have a brother." Was all he said, that's all he could think about right now. A brother. All this time, all these years he spent alone. He had a brother. A brother whom his father had hid from him all his life. 

He needed to find this boy, not only for his heritage. That could go to hell. he needed to find, his flesh and blood, his only family left in this world. He needed to find will.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

"Am sorry?" Azeem, his best friend and colleague said with a look on his face that screams disbelief. 

"That's what I said. Apparently, I have a brother, a younger brother, from another woman my father was in a relationship with." 

brother. brother. Brother. He couldn't stop saying the word. Not believing that he had a sibling some where out there, who lived a completely different life than him, in a different home, with different people. 

He wondered what his life was like. If he knew he had an older brother. 

"How did your father manage to keep something so monumental like having another son away from you. That's crazy." Azeem finally said after processing the information he'd just received. 

"He said he didn't want to hurt my feelings, and was afraid I'd reject him and the relationship. He was afraid I'd think he'd betrayed my mother by loving another woman." Robin said.

"He was protecting you." Azeem interjected. He knows robin well enough to know that he wouldn't have so readily accepted his sibling a few years ago. however, his travels had changed him. his more mature now, and his father's sudden death has made his more appreciative of family than ever before. 

"Well, now I have to find him. His the only family that I've got, that and I get the inheritance when I find him." robin replied. 

"Ah, of course." Azeem commented with a smile.

"It's not like that Azeem and you know it. I really want to find him. He's my brother." 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Robin thanked the heavens for having friends in the FBI to pull some strings for him. You don't become a man of his position in society without having a lot of friends. And those friends owing him and his father a lot of favors. After a few hours of research, they found a will Scarlet that fit the description. 

the boy's file showed some information about, but nothing that satisfied robin's curiosity. His brother's name was will scarlet, he was 17 years old, and currently lived in California with john and fanny little. it also showed that he got a speeding ticket last year, and that was it. 

Robin needed to be on the next flight out to California. But first he need to give the little's a call. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as robin stepped into his home, he went straight to his office, picked up the phone and dialed the Little's number. He had no idea what he would say if will was the one to pick up, but it was 1 pm and he should still be in school. 

"Hello" a voice finally replied on the other end. The man sounded kind and care free. Robin wondered why his brother was living with him though, and not his mother. 

"Hi, John little?" He asked "this is robin locksley, and I need to speak with you urgently." He continued after getting confirmation, Trying to keep his emotions in check.

"Hello Mr. Locksley, we've been expecting your call." 

"You were?!" Robin was beyond confused. Did this man know who he is, and what his relationship to will was.

"Yes, we have. You're asking about will, are you not?" The man asked.

"Yes. Yes I am" 

"Then I think it's best if we meet, and talk in person."

"I agree. I'll be in the next flight to California. " 

"Alright, have a safe trip. And mr.locksley."

"Mr. Locksley was my father. Please call me robin"

"Am glad you finally called rob." John concluded before hanging up. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Within 24 hours, robin had packed his bags, took a flight to California, and checked into a hotel. He didn't know how to feel at this point. Excitement that he will soon meet his younger brother, or fear of what the boy might turn out like, or concern for that kind of life the boy had with his mother, or the Little's. 

Too many thoughts were racing in his brain, as he sat down, to call the Little's once more to arrange a meeting. 

Once again, John greeted him well, and was very welcoming to him. He'd invited robin to come over today to answer all of his questions about will and Rob couldn't be more grateful. 

Rob waited patiently until the clock turned to 7 and it was time for him to meet the Little's. He suddenly felt very nervous, even though it was never a common feeling that he had. He kept pacing back and forth a few times before he finally grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

The drive wasn't very long, since he chose a hotel that was as close to the Little's as possible. He waited a few minutes in the car just looking at the house. Wondering if his baby brother is in there, wondering if he'll meet him, scared of what he might find out. Eventually, he got out and headed towards the house.

It was a moderately sized house that seemed cozy and loved. The grass was green and there were flowers planted here and there. The house it self looked similar to every other on the block except it seemed... Brimming with life. 

He knocked on the door, and a minute later the door swung open, and a man and his wife greeted him warmly. John seemed as kind and welcoming as he sounded on the phone, and his wife was the same. They both ushered him to the living room and offered tea and biscuits.

"So, you're here to ask about will." John finally breached the subject. No use screwing around any longer. 

"Yes. I'd like to know everything about him, if you don't mind." 

"Why don't you tell us a little about you first" fanny chirped in with a smile

"Of course, my name is Robin locksley, I am a lawyer, have been for the past 10 years. Am engaged to Marian, a doctor. And we are to be wed December of next year."

"Congratulations" John and fanny said with a smile... 

"Thank you. My father, never told me anything about will. Believe me if he did, I would've done this years ago. "

"We understand. Will is a very bright boy. He's good at school, doesn't get into too much trouble. He's a good kid given the circumstances."  John explained.

"Am not sure I follow" 

"Let's say the boy hadn't had it easy before he came to us." John continued

"We adopted will when he was 8 years old, his father had left him and his mother died soon after. He never spoke much of his time before us, but we know it wasn't good. 

It took a lot of time for him to come out of his shell. A lot of time for him to finally learn to trust us" John said

"You mentioned on the phone, that you have been expecting my call. If you don't mind me asking, how did you know I was going to call at some point? If Will's mother passed before you knew her"

"Will knew who his father was, his mother had told him when he was quite young. He knew of you, of Mr. Locksley, and of the relationship the two of them had." 

_Will knew?!_

"Why hadn't he tried to contact me, if he knew all these years."

"He didn't know that you were unaware of his existence. He was under the Impression that you wanted nothing to do with him. I encouraged him to let go of you and you're father in order to save him a world of sorrow in case you never showed up. Am sure you understand." John concluded, and Rob couldn't find anything to say to that.

John was right. Letting an 8 year old boy Cling to a false hope that some day his real family might appear in his life when you've got no proof of it is cruel. Especially when his mother had just died.

"I understand. Mr. Little-"

"Please call me John"

"John, I'd like to see my brother." 

"Of course robin. I've been waiting for this day for quite some time. But I'd like to speak to him first If you don't mind waiting some more. You see, will has no idea you're here right now. I imagine it'll be quite a shock to him" rob could only nod. It sounded reasonable. 

He desperately wanted to see his baby brother, to talk to him, to envelope him in a crushing hug, and to find out everything he can about him. 

"Come on, robin. We'd like to show you something" said fanny as she got up, motioning for robin to follow him. She lead him to a room upstairs, that must've been his brother's and left him there. 

The room was similar to that of a teenage boy. Messy, but it had a charm. Little trinkets were thrown around here and there. Clothes sitting on the bed and some on the floor. He walked up to a nightstand and picked up a picture of a few teenagers smiling wildly at the camera. They all seemed happy, he found himself smiling at the picture even though he had no idea which one of these kids was his brother. 

He then picked up a second photo of a boy, standing on a beach next to a girl. It was will. 

Rob's heart was beating so fast, that he had to sit on the bed with the picture clutched in his hands. His baby brother. 

He was tall, taller than robin had expected. upon closer inspection, he actually kind of looked like their father. Like the old pictures he used to see in the family albums. His eyes prickled with unshed tears as he gazed at his little brother. John sat next to him and put a soothing hand on his shoulder. 

He never noticed the man come into the room. "This was taken last summer. The girl next to him is Nora, his best friend." John commented, and rob couldn't help but smile.

"They met three years ago when the girl's family moved here. They've been inseparable ever since"  John concluded.

"Can I uh ... Can I keep this?" He asked the older man, looking at him briefly. John looked robin in the eye and found nothing but love there. 

"Of course" John replied with a small and patted the blonde on the back. "He won't notice". 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> will finds out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'd like to warn you again that this is not good. read at your own risk. not beta'd or anything so sorry about the mistakes...
> 
> thanks for the kudos, and special thanks to PetiteDaisy for reviewing. i hope y'all aren't disappointed with this chapter.

Will was dead tired. School was mind numbingly boring, and the day just dragged on. He only got to see Nora after school, on their walk home because they didn't share any classes that day. He couldn't wait to get to his room and relax for a while. 

He hated going to school, and being forced to talk to people when all he wanted to do was sit alone write. He loved writing, most days he'd sit at the back of the class, ignore the teachers he hated and just wrote little stories in his notebook. It was the only thing that made time pass, and the only thing that kept his grades at a solid B- and sometimes a C.

As soon as he got home, his adoptive mom, fanny greeted him with a big smile. "hi will, how was school?" she asked.  He loved the Little's, they cared for him, showed him kindness when no one else in the world did, and never pressured him to talk about his past. He had no idea where he would've been if it weren't for the two of them.  

Sometimes at night, when sleep eluded him, he'd stay in bed and think about his family. What they were like, what their lives were like,  did they look like him? Did they know about him? If his older brother was anything like him? It would all lead him to think about his mother and how much he missed her. 

Loosing his mother still hurt till this day, and he wondered if that pain would ever lessen. 

"Hey fanny, it was alright" he replied after a beat. "How's your day" he asked more out of politeness than curiosity. 

"Oh you know, nothing new. go wash up now, dinner will be ready soon" she said and shooed him out the kitchen.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was awkward and will could clearly tell that both John and fanny had something on their minds that they weren't telling him.  They both kept looking back and forth from each other and then staring their plates. 

'Was it about him?? ' he though.

"Will, there is something fanny and I would like to talk to you about" John finally said, a few minutes after dinner was over.  Will looked to John, to fanny, then back to john trying to figure out what's going on. 

"Is everything alright?" He asked a few second later.

"Yes, of course my dear. Everything is alright. Don't worry" fanny was quick to reassure him. It made him feel marginally better. However, will was getting anxious by the second and he wished they'd just out with already. 

"A few days ago, we received a call from a robin locksley. He asked to speak with me personally. A few days later, fanny and I met this man. 

He says he's your br-" 

"My brother" will quietly interrupted. Robin locksley .. he was sure than name sounded familiar. 

"Yeah" John agreed with a nod. 

"I .. don't know what to say" will said after a few minutes of silence, confusion evident in his voice, and he looked every bit as confused as he sounded. He never actually thought his real family would ever emerge. He never thought his big brother would come looking for him. 

"You don't have to say anything, dearie. Not right now at least. " Fanny replied. Her gentle voice soothed his nerves a little, he was suddenly very tired and he wanted nothing but to sleep. 

"Why don't you go to bed and we can talk about this later, huh?" John said, noticing how the boy had slumped over and had trouble processing the news he just received.  Everything gets better once you sleep on it, and John hoped will would maybe process this a little better after a full night's sleep. 

Will could only nod, as he got up and headed to his room. He fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" John asked cheerfully the next morning. The older man was sitting at the counter drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Am fine I guess" will replied, he honestly had no idea what he was feeling. Happy that his family finally made an appearance in his life, or angry at them for abandoning him and his mother, and acting like they never existed. That man broke his mother's heart, Forced her into a life of poverty that she didn't deserve. he should hate them for making him think he was the root cause of all his mother problems, for making him sometimes regret he was ever born.

So if he had to guess what he was feeling, he'd say a little bit of both. 

"Come here, will" John said, motioning to the chair next to his. "I want you to know will that we aren't forcing you to meet this guy or even talk to him okay. It's your choice." John continued when the boy sat next to him. 

"We'd like you to though. He seemed kind, and it looked like he really wanted to meet you" fanny said from right behind him. He could feel her fingers gently brushing through his hair and he couldn't help but close his eyes and sigh.

"I just don't understand why now, why after all these years?" He asked 

"He says he didn't know about you till now, the old man's never told him" fanny replied. It didn't make him feel any better though, it only left him with more unanswered questions. 

Questions that only robin could answer. 

"okay fanny. But am not promising anything" he said after a beat. He sincerely hoped this guy didn't turn out to be the total jerk, he'd always imagined him to be. 

"We love you kiddo, you know that right" John said, and smiled a little as he saw a blush slowly creep on the teen's Cheeks. He was never good at expressing his feelings that boy, John just hoped he knew how much he was loved and cared for. 

"I've gotta get ready for school" will said quietly as he slipped out, and went back to his room.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding!" Nora said as they walked to school together, like they've done everyday for the past year or so. 

"Nope. My long lost brother just.. showed up. Out of nowhere" will replied, still not entirely believing it.

"It's like a freaking movie." She watched her best friend nod sullenly. "this is good news though right?" She asked. 

"I have no idea nor. I hope so"  

"How old is this guy anyway?" 

"Old I think. John says he's a lawyer, has been  for the past like 10 years or something" 

"Damn... That's kinda cool though" she replied after a beat, and will couldn't help but snort. 

"When are you meeting him?"

"This weekend. Dunno how that's gonna go. It's either we get along really well, or I hate his guts right away. One way or the other. " 

He hoped it would go well. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday came way faster than will had expected. He was supposed to meet robin around 4 on the strip of beach that came with their house. It was where Nora and him usually hung out after school. It was pretty peaceful most of the time, and he could just sit for hours and let the sound of the waves lull him to sleep.  However, it was nearing 4 now, and he was no where close to relaxed at this point. He kept pacing back and forth, willing himself to get out the house. He'd laugh at how ridiculous he must look right now if he weren't to busy being anxious.

"Just do it. How bad can it be anyway!" He thought to himself before he finally opened the back door and made his way to the shore. He could see a man standing in the distance, facing the ocean, with his hands in his pocket. It had to be robin. 

Will took a deep breath, and made his way to the older man. 

"Hi" was all he could say, but it came out too soft and breathy for his liking. Robin, who hadn't noticed will walk behind him, suddenly turned and the corners of his lips curled upwards in a radiant smile the second his eyes' meet Will's. It calmed the boy down marginally. 

"Hi will" robin replied.

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued .. 
> 
> i tried to write a cliff hanger haha  
> did you like it? its a bit shorter than the first one for that am sorry. i hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update ..  
> this is still very bad.  
> read at your own risk lol

Will really did look like their father, and for the second time since robin found out about will, he found himself teary eyed.

"Hi will" he managed to say, and felt a kind of happiness that he hadn't felt in a very long time when he saw a small smile make it's way to his baby Brother's cheek. He'd envelope him in a bone crushing hug on the spot if the boy didn't look like a deer caught in the head lights.

  
"I felt pretty nervous about talking to you to be honest" robin said after a beat. He felt that he had too much to tell his brother, but now that he was actually standing in front of him, he had no idea what to say. He took one step closer and was relieved when will didn't take a step back.

  
All he wanted was to make a good impression,and for his brother to not hate him.

The boy looked down for just a second, shy or maybe embarrassed. Robin couldn't tell. "I was too" the younger boy replied. He too took a step closer. 

Robin decided to take a chance, and took another step until he was right In front of his baby brother. Will was almost as tall as he was while still a teen, a fact that made robin feel a weird sense of pride he'd never felt before.

He never thought he'd be proud of someone's height. 

Ever so slowly robin reached up and brushed a few of Will's long strands off of his face, the boy was looking at him with such intensity that robin thought will was simply looking at his soul itself. 

"I have a brother" robin said, with a breathy laugh. He couldn't believe it. "I have a brother" he repeated quietly. Without much thought robin, took his baby brother in his arms and enveloped him in a crushing bear hug. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt will wrap his own arms around him after a beat.   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

"So what did I miss?" Robin asked as they walked on the shore, with the waves hitting them Every now and then.

Will couldn't help but chuckle at the question. He simply shrugged and averted his gaze to the ocean. "not much. I've been with the Little's since I was eight and they've been good to me. Anything before that is kinda fuzzy." The boy concluded. 

Robin got the sense that will wasn't exactly the talkative type, and getting him to talk about himself and his mom is not going to be an easy task. He didn't want to pressure the boy, but he wanted.. no he needed to know everything about him. Every second that he missed, and somehow make up for it. 

It's not every day that you get a baby brother, and robin was very grateful with the opportunity his been given. 

"What happened to your mom?" Robin asked and could easily notice how uneasy will became. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" he quickly added. 

Will sighed. He knew this question was coming, he just didn't think robin would ask right away. He hated talking about his time before the Little's. It brought him nothing but pain. 

"She .. got sick. Kept getting sicker till one day she .. died." 

"Am sorry will. About everything" robin said and felt more than he saw his brother's gaze bare into him. 

"My- our father never said anything, I swear if he had-"

"That man is not my father. Not after what he put my mom through" will replied sharply. His mind was already made about this. Robin he can give a chance. But locksley, never."And you don't have to apologize for something you didn't do" he concluded. 

"It is my fault will. He was scared of how I'd take it" robin replied, looking down. He knew saying this could potentially cost him his new found brother but It was the truth.

If it did happen though, he'd do his absolute best to fix whatever relationship they have after this talk.  
"I was a spoiled brat" he concluded and felt surprised when he saw a small smile creep on his brother's face.

"That's what Mom used to call you" will said with a fondness in his eyes that he used to see in his father's. He however had no idea how to feel about the fact that his dad used to complain about him to Will's mom, or that she used to tell will things about him. 

"If he did tell you, would you have looked for me?" Will asked after a beat.   
Robin looked will in the eyes, and held his breath. While he couldn't vouch for his teen self, he knew with absolute conviction that he would do anything for this boy to accept him in his heart.

"Yes. If there is anything that I regret in my whole life it would be that I spent the last sixteen years without you. And am truly sorry that our father chose not to tell me till after his death." If will was phased by the news of their father's death, then he hid it well because robin had no idea what was going through his brother's head right now. 

"Am sorry about your father." Will replied with a sigh. "Am sorry about not trying to find you either. I didn't think-"   
'you'd want me' will finished in his head. 

"What do you say we put all of this past us? Open a new page?" Robin asked. 

"A clean slate?" Will asked. He liked that idea. They could try and start over. It didn't mean that he could forgive locksley, but he could robin a chance.

"Okay" the boy agreed quietly.

That night, the two boys sat on the shore, and kept talking for what felt like forever; sharing memories and anecdotes from their lives. The more they spoke, the more it felt natural, easy going, and the more it felt like they've known each other forever. 

It's only when robin finished a particularly long story from when he was last in Berlin that he looked beside him and found the teen had fallen asleep.   
Robin couldn't take his eyes of his baby brother that till now, he still couldn't believe he had. Will looked so calm and relaxed in his slumber as if he had no care in the world.

Robin gently ran his fingers through Will's soft hair and wished this was the truth. Wished that the boy had never had to suffer because of him and their father. 

He looked at his watch and quickly realized that it was 2 in the morning. He chuckled quietly, of course will had fallen asleep. Robin put his arms around will, and as gently as he could, lifted the boy into his arms, walked the small distance to the house, and deposited him on the swing that was on the back porch. 

The older man then took his jacket off and draped it over the slumbering boy, pleased that will never stirred. He then sat on a chair near the swing, looked over at his brother, and let the sound of the waves hitting the shore finally calm his nerves, and lull him to sleep.

None of them stirred till the first crack of dawn.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it.
> 
> if you want, come talk to me on tumblr i'm so-sad-lol

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? i hope so  
> i know its not well written so if ya wanna talk about it or share some ideas, or even tell me how shitty is then come shout at me on tumblr


End file.
